


Свой способ

by fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018



Series: мини G - PG-13 [22]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-18 16:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15489510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018
Summary: Каждый справляется, как может.





	Свой способ

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн – после победы над Таносом.

Много лет назад, кажется, еще до войны Стив где-то услышал испанскую поговорку: «Если радуга на севере, привяжи лодку и уходи». И теперь эти слова часто вспоминались ему – когда он замечал в обычном дне признаки надвигавшейся бури. Когда Баки становилось плохо. Когда прошлое накатывало, и он не мог с этим справиться. Стив отступал, хотя это давалось нелегко. Приходилось постоянно крутить в голове чертову поговорку.

Чаще всего Баки забирал мотоцикл и уезжал куда-то, возвращался грязный и уставший, и трудно было представить, на какую сумму он сжег бензина. Стив, если бывал дома, выходил встречать его на лестничную площадку – они арендовали соседние квартиры. Последний пролет Баки преодолевал, неотрывно глядя ему в глаза, а на верхней ступени поднимал руку в знак приветствия. В знак того, что гроза миновала.

Но в этот раз все пошло не так. Баки не выходил из квартиры, не отвечал на звонки, и лишь изредка к нему стучалась служба доставки. На исходе пятых суток Стив не выдержал, подошел к его двери и вжал в стену кнопку звонка.

Через пару минут ему открыли. Баки стоял перед ним, небритый и бледный, с таким взглядом, как будто он не спал за эти дни ни минуты. Но не успел Стив сказать: «Да что же ты…», как на лице Баки отразилось изумление, и он вдруг прижал ладонь ко рту и бросился к туалету. Через секунду из-за хлопнувшей двери раздались звуки рвоты.

Иногда Стиву ужасно хотелось выматериться, громко, не сдерживаясь. Медленно выдохнув, он прошел на кухню, намочил полотенце и налил в стакан воды. Зайдя в туалет, Стив молча оставил все это под рукой Баки, а потом вернулся обратно, прислонился спиной к холодильнику. 

Это было так похоже на похмелье. На те далекие отчаянные времена, когда денег хватало только на бутылку самого дешевого пойла. Но ведь сейчас никакая отрава не брала. Сыворотка позволяла организму не реагировать ни на алкоголь, ни на плохую пищу. Если только… Если только какой-то очень сильный наркотик.

Стив с усилием разжал сведенные кулаки и огляделся. В тот же миг против воли вспомнился Бухарест, и продрало холодом. Но что было делать? Он осмотрел мусорную корзину и коробки из-под пиццы, потом направился в комнату, и в этот момент Баки вышел из туалета, прижимая полотенце ко рту.

– Я обыскиваю твою квартиру, – сухо доложил Стив.

– Я так удивлен. – Баки мрачно вздохнул, не глядя на него. – Зачем ты признаешься, а? Хочешь, чтобы я тебе сказал – все окей, старина, продолжай в том же духе? 

– Что с тобой происходит, ты мне можешь сказать?

– Ты сам знаешь. Все как обычно. Скоро пройдет.

– Такого никогда не было.

– А ты в курсе, что и когда было? – огрызнулся Баки и тут же отшвырнул полотенце. – Слушай, извини меня. Оставь, ладно? Я прошу тебя. Все будет в порядке.

Отступить, кивнуть и уйти было трудно, как и всегда. И тревога осталась. Стив иногда думал, что вообще не знает, в чем еще выражается любовь.

***

Утром по плану была пробежка с Сэмом. После положенных кругов и короткого разговора они присели на мокрую от росы скамейку.

– Может, ты посоветуешь что-нибудь, какие-то методики, упражнения? Чтобы стало полегче. Я мог бы передать ему...

– Нет. Бесполезно.

– Почему?

Сэм посмотрел на него, а потом вернулся взглядом к горизонту.

– Понимаешь, Стив, иногда люди говорят одно, а на самом деле... Ты можешь сколько угодно рассуждать о пользе терапии или каких-то практик, но транслируешь ты совершенно другое. Что жаловаться недостойно мужчины. Что говорить о своих проблемах нехорошо. Что сильный человек должен перетерпеть боль молча.

– Сэм!

– Как ты думал, почему я ни разу не предлагал тебе выступить в центре? – Сэм покачал головой. – А он лучше всех воспринимает то, что ты подсознательно передаешь. И он склонен доверять твоим суждениям.

– Зато я им теперь не склонен доверять. 

– Слушай, как там у тебя – если радуга на севере…

Стив промолчал.

***

День прошел в долгих неудачных встречах, вечером Стив лег рано и на удивление быстро заснул. Но около часа ночи он вдруг проснулся – и почувствовал, что счастлив. Ощущение было таким внезапным, таким огромным и непривычным, что Стив даже не сразу понял, что за звук его разбудил, – и тут же он раздался вновь, за стеной, из квартиры Баки.

Этот звук снился Стиву по ночам. Он означал тепло и передышку, и хорошую шутку, и момент затишья между боями, и солнечный свет, и безопасность... Баки смеялся, без тени истерики, обычным веселым смехом. Стив только сейчас понял, что не слышал этого с сорок четвертого.

Почти не понимая, что делает, он вскочил, вышел на площадку и начал стучать в квартиру Баки.

– Открывай, слышишь?

Дверь распахнулась почти сразу.

– Стив, что случилось? – с тревогой спросил Баки.

– Что у меня случилось?! Что у тебя происходит?

Стив, не спрашивая, прошел в квартиру. Свет в комнате не горел, а на экране ноутбука шел фильм – четверо парней сидели за столиком в кафе и обсуждали какой-то коллайдер. Видимо, Баки не успел нажать на паузу, бросившись открывать. Смущение накрыло Стива с головой.

– Так ты… кино смотришь?

Баки сконфуженно потер рукой лоб.

– Да, смотрю. Знаешь, сейчас хорошие сериалы. «Мост», «Шерлок»… – Он нахмурился, отводя взгляд. – Может, я переборщил немного. Но они голову занимают. Мыслей не остается. Вообще. Ни байк, ни спортзал так не справляются.

Стив выдохнул.

– Ясно. А это что такое? – улыбнулся он.

В этот момент комнату наполнил закадровый смех. Баки посмотрел на экран, как на змею, и вдруг подбежал к ноутбуку и захлопнул его.

Стив уставился на замершего над столом Баки, пытаясь понять, в чем дело. И внезапно будто ледяная игла прошила сердце. И вновь нахлынула прежняя ярость, острое, до боли, желание поквитаться с теми, из-за кого Баки полагал, что смеяться нехорошо. 

Вот только сражаться было не с кем. Стив рухнул на диван.

– Давай вместе посмотрим? – спросил он.

Баки растерянно взглянул на него, а потом слабо улыбнулся. 

– У тебя же нет чувства юмора.

– Барнс, ты охренел. Так что это такое?

– «Теория большого взрыва».

– Врубай.

Они посмотрели четыре серии. К концу четвертой Стив узнал, что Леонард все еще любит Пенни, а Баки наконец-то расслабился и откинулся на спинку дивана.

***

На следующий день Стив решил все-таки позвонить Сэму.

– Слушай, если целый сериал посмотреть в один заход, это может вызвать тошноту?

– Да иногда первых десяти минут хватает.

Стив хмыкнул.

– Я имел в виду – буквально.

– В общем-то да. Есть такое понятие – сериальный запой. В отдельных случаях симптомы очень схожи с отравлением. У ребят из центра бывало несколько раз. Помогает не думать, и трудно остановиться.

Стив уставился в окно. Уходя ночью, он сказал: «Не смотри дальше без меня, хорошо?», и Баки проворчал в ответ: «Ладно». Возможно, этого было достаточно.

***

Ритуал установился сам собой. Стив не очень любил сериалы, тем более комедийные, но ему нравилось. Нравилось помнить имена, нравилось сидеть рядом на диване, в полутемной комнате, вытянув ноги и расслабившись. Смеха Баки он больше не слышал, но тот улыбался – даже совершенно не смешным, по мнению Стива, шуткам. И еще почти всегда молчал, а вот Стиву неудержимо хотелось прокомментировать.

– Ты знаешь, по-моему, Леонард уж слишком застенчив с Пенни. Так он ничего не добьется. Ему надо быть поувереннее.

Баки покосился на Стива и ничего не сказал. Через некоторое время Стив снова не выдержал:

– А вот тут я согласен с Эми. «Индиана Джонс» – это просто полная ерунда. Большей глупости про наше время я не видел. И главный герой действительно абсолютно бесполезный. Одна только шляпа и ухмылки.

Баки еще раз странно взглянул на него. Стив вздохнул и продолжил смотреть, но потом его снова прорвало:

– О-о-о, это же отсылка к «Психо». Баки, вот Хичкок – это да. Ты помнишь «Ребекку»? Мы же смотрели с тобой! В сороковом, кажется. Или «Птицы». Вот тогда снимали, это я понимаю. Не то что теперь. Какие художественные приемы, мороз по коже! Ты знаешь…

И вдруг Баки закрыл лицо руками, его плечи затряслись, и Стив с тревогой посмотрел на него.

– Что?

– Господи, ты такой…

Баки всхлипнул и, продолжая смеяться, уткнулся ему в плечо. Стив, тяжело дыша, положил ладонь ему на шею.

– Какой? Занудный?

– Смешной.

Стив мягко дернул его за выбившуюся из хвоста прядь. Через мгновенье Баки успокоился, но не стал поднимать голову. 

С экрана насмешливо улыбался Шелдон Купер.


End file.
